Oops
by Lovely SOS
Summary: A big fall and a small bump on the head causes Amy Cahill to contract a case of temporary amnesia... right before she's supposed to be visited by Ian Kabra. Naturally, Ian isn't going to let this golden opportunity go to waste- but will sweet, memory-wiped Amy make him feel bad about what he's convincing her of? And what happens when Amy begins to regain her memories? {Two-shot}
1. Part Uno (1)

**_A/N_**

_Hey y'all!_

_So a few of my buddies and I decided we'd all write stories about Amy Cahill getting temporary amnesia. I know, I know- an old, cheesy FanFiction classic._

_Also, I have a one-shot out that I just posted called _Meaning of Love_. I would really like it if you gave that a try, if you haven't already! :)_

_But anyway, here's my spin on it in the form of a two-shot. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope it's not utterly cliche! xD_

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, my lil' darlin's.

**1.**

•~•~**Amy**~•~•

"Dan, can you help me carry these boxes?" Amy Cahill called down the stairs.

Her brother was supposed to be helping her, but instead he was off who knew where doing who knew what. Probably playing video games. Or on strike because of the fact that the Kabras were coming for a visit.

Amy waited for a moment by the stairs for her brother. But she hadn't really been expecting to hear a response from Dan, nor had she expected he would actually come to her aid... so, with a sigh, Amy simply walked back to the bedroom with all of the boxes she needed to move. She shoved one aside with her foot.

She was cleaning and renovating one of the rooms on the top floor of the house. When the Clue Hunt had ended, Amy and Dan, along with their new legal guardians Nellie Gomez and Fiske Cahill, had rebuilt a replica of Amy and Dan's grandmother Grace Cahill's house.

But recreating the spirit of the house wasn't very easy- and there was a lot of stuff that got moved around, or needed to be stored...

Which was why one of the rooms on the second floor was piled and stuffed with old, dusty boxes.

Truth be told, Amy, Dan, Nellie and Fiske were not exactly the cleaning type. Dan and Nellie would probably never clean something, unless it was part of Dan's many collections or Nellie's kitchen utensils. Fiske was getting old, so while he kept his own things neat as a pin, cleaning rooms full of boxes was not a job for him.

And although Amy liked to keep things neat and orderly, the mess in the room upstairs had been growing continuously, and the task seemed so daunting that even Amy had shied away from it.

Until now.

The Kabras were coming to visit. Ian and Natalie- distant relatives of Amy and Dan's. Part of the Cahill world.

Amy opened a random box and found a lot of boring old files- probably something Fiske had wanted to keep 'just in case', but would probably never use again. Amy blew a few strands of her red-brown hair out of her face. She decided to sit down for a moment.

Across the room, sunlight spilled in through a huge, gorgeous window, only partly obscured by boxes now thanks to Amy's diligent attempts at clearing the room. The Kabras were coming, and Ian Kabra had hinted- well, bluntly said it, actually- the last time that he'd stayed here that it was a shame that_ this_ room was the one to be full of all the Cahill's old junk. According to him, this room had the best view in the whole house.

"Are you cleaning the room because Ian told you to last time?" Dan had demanded to know when Amy had proposed the idea of cleaning to her younger brother this morning.

Rather pink in the face, she'd responded that No, no she was not doing it for Ian. She was doing it, she'd insisted, because they had needed incentive to clean the room anyway. So why not clean it and let Ian stay in there? It might even make him more tolerable this weekend...

"Yeah, right," Dan had scoffed.

Despite Dan's teasing towards Amy about Ian Kabra, Amy was in the room cleaning anyhow. And there were so many boxes... she probably wouldn't be finished by the time Ian got to the Cahill house tomorrow, with Natalie, anyway. "See, Dan?" Amy muttered, standing up again. "I'm not doing this for Ian, and he's not even going to be able to stay in here, since _you_ aren't helping me..."

Amy picked up a smaller box and placed it on top of a medium sized box. The idea was to, at the very least, relocate the boxes to the downstairs living room, so that they could be sorted. Amy picked up the stacked boxes, and they wobbled precariously in her hands.

Amy walked as carefully as she could towards the stairs. "I really should get Dan to help me," she murmured to herself, taking the first step downwards. You know what? Amy thought. I WILL get Dan to help me. He'll just have to, whether he likes it or not...

Amy misjudged her step.

Her thoughts seemed to end when her foot slid over the top stair and she screamed, her body pitching forward, the boxes flying out of her hands and landing with a loud, messy thud at the foot of the stairs.

Amy fell all the way down to the bottom.

_•~_•~**Ian**~•_~•_

Ian Kabra flicked an imaginary speck of dust off of his shoulder.

He glanced at his reflection in the window of the limousine, frowning slightly as the Cahill house loomed into his view.

"Ian, stop primping," Natalie Kabra snapped at her brother. "I swear, you're worse than I am!" Natalie rolled her eyes, and Ian rolled is eyes right back. But Natalie wasn't done yet. "I know you're trying to impress Amy," Natalie declared, "-but it's not a worthwhile pursuit... and besides, you're hopeless."

"I'm not trying to impress Amy," Ian said, his frown deepening.

Natalie just scoffed in response.

Ian wished he could tell Natalie off much more, but apparently, that never did the trick- it seemed the more they spoke of Amy Cahill, the more Natalie was convinced Ian was in love with her. So, for once, Ian didn't dispute- he just stayed quiet, seething slightly at her outrageous belief that he, Ian Kabra, was in love with the likes of Amy Cahill.

He wasn't.

Amy Cahill was still a lower class than he himself was. It didn't matter that Amy and her brother had technically won the Clue Hunt- their mannerism, their upbringing, was just not anywhere close to equating to Ian and Natalie's. Amy Cahill wore ugly old clothes and didn't know anything about cultured society.

But... Amy Cahill.

Ian smiled slightly, his thoughts on her deepening. He couldn't help it. There was something about that girl. And it really must have been a drastic _something_ for him to see past what she wore... but Amy really was kind of pretty. With her cinnamon hair that she seemed to be letting grow much past her shoulders after the Clue Hunt, and her green eyes- God, her green eyes.

They were stunning.

The limo jolted to a stop, which snapped Ian out of his thoughts. Natalie hissed a disgusted comment about firing the driver. Ian just winced, realizing what he'd been thinking about- Amy Cahill. Absurd, he thought to himself. You have no interest in Amy Cahill. You do not like her.

He was lying to himself.

Ian and Natalie climbed out of the limo, toting their bags. Once, they might have had someone get the bags for them, but things were a bit different now, after the Clue Hunt. Ian and Natalie had a whole lot... less.

Ian's heart sped up in his chest when he saw Amy herself, standing outside, not so far away, in the little Cahill garden. Ian hated the way his stomach twisted in nerves at the sight of Amy, her hair shining in the bright sunlight. Ian realized that Natalie was speaking to him.

"I'm going to go right inside." His little sister declared. "I'm parched. Besides, I don't want to watch you salivating over Amy Cahill, and I have dreadful jet lag." And with that, she was gone. Before Ian could even protest against her comment.

Sighing, Ian made his way to the front door and dropped off his things. He lingered there, glancing out across the yard at Amy. It seemed she hadn't even noticed the Kabras pull up- strange. Ian didn't exactly mean to, but he began walking across the yard to greet Amy.

Amy was bending over a rose bush, and she appeared to be searching it, a confused look on her face. Ian waited for a moment to see if she'd turn around to greet him, but after almost a full minute, he was still standing there. Ian sighed audibly. Amy didn't notice. What was she doing, anyway?

He finally reached out to tap her on the shoulder.

"Oh- hello!" Amy said, startled. She spun around to greet him. "I'm sorry- you scared me. I was just looking for my cat." Amy gave a smile, but to Ian, it seemed rather uneasy. "Can... can I help you?" Amy said. Ian frowned.

"Amy, I told you I would be arriving at 8:00." Ian raised an eyebrow at her. "You look rather unprepared for guests." Amy looked at Ian in confusion, and Ian's frown deepened. What was wrong with her? Ian noticed she had a bandage on the right side of her forehead, being partly covered by her hair. An annoying shot of worry raced through him. "Amy, what happened to your forehead?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

Amy took a step back, and she looked even more confused. But then something seemed to dawn on her and she looked rather relieved. "Oh, you're one of the _guests_- alright." Amy sighed looking down, and when she looked up, her cheeks began to turn to what Ian found to be a rather attractive shade of pink. She squeaked, "I'm so sorry. My name is Amy. I mean- you k-knew that- I'm sorry-" Amy fumbled backwards a little bit more. Her fingers met the bandage on her forehead. "I'm so s-sorry- I have amnesia."

Ian looked back at her, startled. Amnesia? Was this a joke? Ian voiced this thought aloud, incredulousness in his tone. "Amy, are you kidding?" It was kind of strange to him- he really didn't think she _was_ kidding. Amy was a horrible liar and a horrible actress.

Amy opened her mouth to say something when Amy's former-au-pair-and-now-legal-guardian, Nellie, came sprinting across the yard, headed right for Ian and Amy.

"Stay away from her!" Nellie said accusingly to Ian. Frowning, Ian did not step away from Amy- instead, her merely crossed his arms. Nellie took a moment to catch her breath. "British Boy, if you haven't noticed, Amy's got a case of amnesia." Nellie said, her panting dying down. "She fell down the stairs yesterday."

Fell down the stairs? Really?

Amy's face turned pinker.

"S-sorry. Who are you, again?" Amy asked Ian quietly.

Ian felt a ridiculous amount of hurt well up inside of him when she said this. Did she really not remember him? His hurt must have showed on his face, unfortunately, because Nellie let out a howl of laughter. Ian scowled deeply at her.

"Don't worry," Nellie told Ian, rolling her eyes. She gently looped Amy's arm in hers. "The amnesia thing is just short term. The doctors at the hospital said it would last a few days, tops." Nellie said. Amy relaxed slightly under Nellie's touch, but when her eyes met Ian's, she shyly looked away. Nellie's eyes narrowed. "No games, Kabra, or I swear I'll-"

Dan Cahill's head poked out from the front door, and Ian heard him yell rather cheerily, "Nellie, your pie is on fire!"

"Shoot." Nellie announced. "Amy, British Boy- gotta go!" Nellie streaked off towards the house, yelling for Dan to turn off the oven.

Ian stared at Amy.

"You really don't know who I am?" Ian asked after a moment of silence. Amy shook her head.

"S-sorry. I can't remember anything, really. But Nellie said you were coming. She wanted to cancel, but I told her not to... w-what's your name again?"

When Amy spoke, her eyes would not rest on Ian- her gaze seemed to flicker to every place but on him. And in that moment, Ian realized that maybe this amnesia thing wasn't really all that bad. While it kind of hurt that she didn't recognize him, the reappearance of Amy's old stutter- which he hadn't heard in a while- made him want to smile. It was like re-meeting her.

He liked that she was now stuttering because of him, obviously shy at is good looks. He could use this amnesia thing to play a kind of little... _game_ with Amy, he thought. Before Ian had thought it through at all, he announced his answer to her question.

"I'm Ian Kabra, your boyfriend."

When Ian's words reached his own ears, he felt an uncomfortable tickle beneath his skin- because of what he was doing and _why_ he was doing it. No, he thought, pushing his slight feelings for Amy away. This would just be funny. That was it. He would do this for entertainment purposes, see how long he could lie to her and get away with it.

He wasn't doing it because he actually liked her.

But when he said that, Amy's mouth fairly fell open.

"Y-y-you?" Amy squeaked, her beautiful green eyes wide. "N-Nellie and Dan d-didn't tell me I had a boyfriend." Amy's eyes welled up with tears. "I'm sorry. I c-can't remember much of anything." Ian was shocked at this response. The Amy he had grown to know at the end of the Clue Hunt was much stronger than this. But clearly, she was confused- she must be. After all, she had seemingly woken up without knowing at all who she was or where she was or anything like that.

Ian closed the space between them and gathered Amy into his arms.

And he was entitled to- he was her boyfriend, after all.

"Don't worry," Ian whispered soothingly. "It's okay." Amy stiffened when he touched her, but then she seemed to relax. "I just wish," Ian said, doing his best to ignore his pounding heart and the fact that they seemed to fit perfectly together, "-your family had notified me of your... amnesia." He squeezed her a little tighter, knowing that this what out of deception- and therefore, once Amy regained her memory, he would never be close to her like this again. "I would have come sooner. Right away, actually."

Ian was mildly horrified with himself for knowing that he really meant what he was saying.

Never mind the denial, Ian thought wearily, the little voice in his head chiming in with the noticing that Amy Cahill smelled like peppermints. As hard as it was to admit, Ian was too far gone to keep up with his denial anymore. He most definitely had a little... crush.

"Sorry." Amy repeated with a sniffle. She drew away from him rather shyly, and much too quickly, in Ian's opinion. Amy wiped her wet cheeks on her sleeve. "I woke up last night at the hospital, and the doctors told me I had a concussion and temporary amnesia. Nellie and Dan said I was carrying boxes and fell..." Amy seemed lost in her thoughts for a moment. "I can't wait to get my memories back." She murmured. She twisted a strand of hair between her fingers. "It's so weird. I don't know who I am."

Ian nodded towards her, when in reality, the thought of her getting her memories back alarmed him. Playing the role of Amy's boyfriend sounded like it would be a pretty good deal for a while... because if he could take this chance to make Amy get a different impression of him, that would be a lot better than her previous view on him. Probably. "What were you doing out here, if I may ask?" Ian said mildly.

Amy flushed again, just a bit. "Dan told me I wasn't supposed to let the cat out. I guess... I forgot..."

Ian almost smiled, but he caught himself. Now that he knew her amnesia problem wasn't too serious, he was certainly going to make the most of the situation. "Right. Well, let's go inside- you shouldn't overwork yourself when you're obviously in a fragile state of mind." Ian took her hand, gently pulling her towards the house with him. "I'll tell your brother to get the cat," he added.

"But-" Amy started.

"Really, Amy, it's fine." Ian said, and with that, she was quiet as he led her towards the house.

Ian and Amy stopped in front of the door, Ian's hand still holding onto Amy's. He gazed down at her, feeling the electricity of their gazes connected. "Um," Amy said quietly, looking up into Ian's eyes, "-how did we end up together? As b-boyfriend and girlfriend, I mean?" Her eyes were wide.

"Er, let's go inside." Ian responded hastily.

Ian opened the door, his hand falling away from Amy's. If he was to continue to lead Amy to believe that he was actually her boyfriend, none of the other had to know. Because they most certainly wouldn't like his little trick... Ian shuddered to think of what the Nellie girl might try to do to him if she found out.

Inside, Dan Cahill was whining about not wanting to help with dinner. But Nellie was insisting he do just that.

("Why can't Amy help instead of me?" "Because she has amnesia!" "Oh... well what about Ian and Natalie?" "As funny as it would be to see the Kabras in aprons, they're technically the guests, Dan, so... start peeling those potatoes.")

Good, Ian thought, satisfied.

Ian glanced at Amy from the corner of his eyes. Now he could be alone with her- since he assumed Natalie would be resting because of her jet lag. A selfish smile appeared on his lips. "Amy, you really don't remember anything?" He asked carefully. Amy sighed and shook her head. "At all?"

"Fragments." She said. "But mostly, I really don't." She murmured.

"Then I have an idea. Why don't I take you on a little tour of the house, and tell you about a memory that you'd associates with each room?" Ian smiled at her in a way that he hoped projected kindness. "If I tell you some stories about things that happened between us, it might jog your memory." Ian sounded innocent enough.

Amy had no way of knowing every 'memory' he described for her would be a total lie that he'd made up.

Amy actually brightened at the idea. "That's a great idea! Thanks, Ian." Amy smiled at him, still a bit shyly. "I think maybe I can remember you being my boyfriend. Just a little."

Ian wanted to laugh. How incredibly wrong you are, Amy, he thought, gazing at her. You actually hate me, I think, under all normal circumstances. Ian sighed. But then again- that was just another reason to take full opportunity of Amy's memory loss, which was bound to be brief.

After calling in the general direction of the kitchen that Amy was in no state to be out looking for animals, and therefore, Dan had to do that job, Ian took Amy first to the library.

A few paces before he'd reached the door, the smell of books hit his nose, making it wrinkle up. Amy, however, seemed to love the smell. She stopped for a moment, taking it all in. And then she turned to him, her green eyes looking so friendly and trusting and sweetly naive, all of her memories gone, and she smiled at him ever so slightly.

Ian felt guilt begin to tug at his insides. She was so lovely, and he was _lying_ to her... it felt particularly evil to lie to someone like Amy Cahill. Especially considering she had amnesia. "What are you looking at?" Amy asked, and Ian realized he was staring at her.

A sad smile stretched his mouth. "Nothing," he replied dismissively, his gaze flickering away from her. He turned and pushed the library door open.

The smell was much stronger now, but in a moment, Ian became more accustomed to it. Amy looked awed- and Ian realized she must not have visited here since before she had her little klutzy accident. Amy's eyes shone with wonder. "I own all these books," she murmured, and a huge smile broke out on her face.

Ian was amused at her sense of wonder, and he watched Amy for a short moment before going to sit down on a sofa.

Amy joined him a moment later, her eyes still wandering around the room to admire the book collection. "So, what memories did I make in this room?" Amy asked him, seeming serious.

But before Ian could answer- and he _did_ have a perfect way to answer her- a loud crash was heard, and the door to the library burst open. Dan Cahill stood there with wide eyes. "Have you guys seen where Saladin went?" Dan panted. "I found him and brought him inside, but once he smelled the scent of Cobra, he went totally nuts." Dan glared at Ian, and Ian didn't hesitate to glare back. "Can't say I blame him," Dan added.

Ian rolled his eyes. "Your cat isn't here," he hissed. "Now would you be so kind as to leave us alone?"

Dan looked at Ian like he thought he was crazy. Which he probably did. "Who put ants in your pants this morning?" Dan grumbled. His gaze flickered towards Amy, and then back to Ian. As much of an idiot as Ian considered Dan to be, Ian thought he detected a hint of serious danger in the younger boy's eyes now.

The message was clear: don't mess with my sister.

_Hilarious._

Ian motioned for Dan to leave, and he did, shooting Ian one last look before closing the door. Ian sighed, turning back to Amy, who looked confused. Nerves made his eyes widen when he realized how rude he must have appeared- Amy might not be too pleased with that. For the most part, he'd been doing his best to act sweet towards her upon learning that she had temporary amnesia.

So that she would believe he was her boyfriend, of course.

"Listen, Amy," Ian said quietly. "Why don't we go someplace else? Someplace we won't be interrupted?" When he said this, Amy blushed slightly, and he grinned. He took her hand yet again and stood, pulling her up with him, not exactly waiting for an answer from her. An idea on where they might go popped into his head. "I know just the place," he said. "And don't worry, Amy. It's sure to get you remembering things."

**(To Be Continued)**

_A/N_

_How was the first half?_

_I would love opinions and reviews- are you excited to see the second half? What did you like about the first half?! Where the heck are Ian and Amy going? ;D (I personally like the second half a lot better than the first, so...)_

_Thanks, readers and reviewers!_

_~Lovely_


	2. Part Dos (2)

**_A/N_**

_Wow guys, thanks! _

_The feedback from the first half was really great. Thanks so much, it means a ton to me._

Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, my lil' darlin's. (x2!)

_•~_•~**Ian**~•_~•_

**2.**

Amy looked rather hopeful at Ian's suggestion.

Ian smiled in his deceit. On one hand, it felt bad to lie to Amy- but on the other hand, this was a golden opportunity, one he'd never get again... because the location he had in mind probably held close to no memories at all for Amy. He didn't think it would.

Ian led her upstairs, looking for a room he'd been in about once in his life.

When Ian opened the door, it hit a box, making a thudding sound. Ian pushed the box out of the way and stepped into the room, still holding on to Amy's hand.

Amy looked rather mystified as to why he would take her here.

In all honestly he really had just taken her here because he suspected it was the last place anyone would interrupt them and find out Ian's little scheme. Because, after all, it seemed rather clear that this room was neglected by the Cahills- it was unfortunately dusty, and Ian could see this as the light of the sun spilled in through the beautiful window on the opposite wall. There was more dust than it seemed the room would acquire in the short time this house had been standing, so obviously Ian deducted that many of the boxes in here had simply been moved from another place, where they had been equally dusty and ignored as well.

Ian remembered once seeing this room and letting it be known that he would have liked to stay in it on is usual visits. (Once it was cleared and dusted, of course.)

"Sit." Ian said to Amy, doing so himself. He chose the least dusty of the boxes and sat, patting the box beside him and indicating that she should sit there. Amy politely obliged, murmuring,

"You don't think they need help with the food, right? Downstairs, I mean?"

Ian smirked slightly. "I assure you, Amy, they don't need our help. I would think that your family members would want you to rest."

Amy nodded, her hand again moving upwards to touch the bandage on her forehead. "I guess." She said, sighing. Ian grimaced at the dust particles floating around the room. (He wasn't about to leave, though- he of course needed to stay here. With Amy.) "What memory," Amy asked suddenly, "-did you think I might remember if I came here?"

Ian grinned.

"Glad you asked." He said rather grandly. He leaned closer to Amy on his box, watching her shy away slightly, and he said, "This is the room where we had our first kiss." And dust settled on Amy Cahill's eyelashes, her cheeks turning pink now as they so often did, and for a moment she said nothing, until she finally said,

"Oh."

"You don't remember it?" Ian said, incorporating disappointment into his tone. "After all. I would assume it was quite an important memory." He paused here rather generously, letting that sink into her thoughts before he went on- "I know it's certainly an important memory for me."

Lies. He was a liar.

"I d-d-don't remember it." Amy stuttered, looking quite flustered, and Ian felt his heart skip a beat when he thought that she looked rather disappointed. Amy sighed, looking rather glum now. "I wish I did," she muttered, turning a few shades pinker. Ian couldn't help but grin. I like Amnesia Amy, Ian thought. She quite reminds me of Amy before the Clue Hunt.

Ian kind of missed Amy's naivety. Obviously she had grown up immensely during and after the Clue Hunt, and obviously that hadn't lessened Ian's liking of her- actually, it had strengthened it. But there were some aspects of that younger-seeming Amy that he was just coming to realize that he really did miss. Like her stutter.

It really was somehow quite endearing.

Especially when _he_ made her stutter.

Ian sighed his disappointment that Amy couldn't remember the event between them that had never happened. You don't need to be a Janus to be a great actor, he thought smugly. He was an incredible liar... Amy looked even more crestfallen now upon seeing Ian's reaction. "I know," Ian said suddenly but carefully. "I might know a way that could help you remember." When he said this, Amy brightened, looking eager.

"How?" She wanted to know.

"We could... recreate it." Ian said carefully, trying his best not to grin. "The kiss."

Amy's eyes widened, and she looked away from him. "I don't know," she squeaked. "T-that's a little bit weird. For me." She eyed him slightly, her body posture still facing away from him, and she looked rather apologetic and embarrassed.

Ian deflated, really, actually disappointed this time. His plan hadn't really worked. He would not be kissing Amy Cahill today- and therefore, he probably never would. He wasn't about to make her kiss him when she didn't want to... wait. No. He couldn't give up quite that easily... Ian still had one last trick up his sleeve. "I see." He said, his words slow and deliberate. He paused for a long moment before saying softly, "Amy, what if you never get your memories back at all?"

It was rather a cruel thing for him to say, and he knew it. But when he realized that thought he was scared himself. What if she _really_ didn't? What if this was more serious than anyone thought it was?

As much as Ian was enjoying Amnesia Amy's innocence right now, he didn't want it to_ last_. Because there were too many things that had happened to Amy Cahill- things she couldn't afford to just forget. Like all of her experience now with being part of the world of the Cahills, who needed her- and... her more personal memories. Like that of her parents, who were now dead.

And things that had happened between him and her. Things that clearly meant he didn't deserve to be having this little moment with Amy. Not when she probably despised him in actuality.

Ian felt deep-running guilt build up inside of him at is flat out lie. Even he had to admit to how low of a blow that was that he had struck- he was now truly a snake in the grass.

Ian had to refrain from wincing when he saw the result his words had on her. "T-that's not going to happen." Amy whispered. But now she looked scared, wide-eyed, and Ian thought Amy might be in danger of crying again. "I'm going to remember everything. I have to. The doctors... they said-"

Ian had to cut her off. "Never mind," he said. "I'm sorry, Amy. I shouldn't have said that." He placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "God- I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. You're _going_ to get your memories back, alright?" He said this earnestly, and he was silently relieved to see that she believed him.

He didn't move his hand away from her.

Amy looked up at him suddenly, her gaze finally meeting his squarely. She blinked her long eyelashes. "Kiss me." She said, and he was startled.

He clenched his jaw. He wanted to. He really did. "Don't think you have to, please." He said, and his voice was hardly above a whisper. "I don't know why I said that before. You don't have to kiss me, Amy. If the doctors at your hospital said you'd regain your memory, then you will. Definitely."

He wasn't so sure of that, but he said it anyway.

Amy shook her head, looking determined now. "It's fine," she said in her soft voice. "You're my boyfriend. And you're right- this might help me remember." She smiled slightly. "Remember the _first_ time that we kissed." She glanced at his hand on her shoulder and he swallowed rather abruptly, dropping his hand away from her now. She believed him. She really, truly believed him.

He felt bad about it.

But... to kiss her.

Ian found himself leaning in even now, but he paused for a moment. His selfish side was definitely urging him to kiss her. He realized in this moment how much he had wanted to, really, ever since that time their lips had just ever so slightly brushed during the Clue Hunt. His selfish eagerness was an embarrassment to him, battling with the side of him that was a better person.

But his selfishness won out.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, just in case, one last time. After all, he must seem like a stranger to her. For a moment, just a split second, he thought some recognition flashed in her eyes. And then she was nodding her head yes, and she said,

"Make it just like our first kiss, please." And a blush was spreading across her cheeks.

"Of course." Ian said back. He hesitated. He wasn't exactly sure how he should go about this. He'd never thought he would kiss Amy- he'd been pushing his denial about liking her for as long as he could, and just this morning was when he'd decided not to do that anymore. Not on the inside, anyway. But with that admittance to himself came realization- that he'd been sort of waiting for this chance.

And so, he leaned in.

First kiss, he thought, with Amy Cahill. And in his head he tried to organize his thoughts, about how exactly he should do this, but being so close to her came with a price- in this case, his thoughts seeming to shut down. But maybe that wasn't so bad- he knew what to do. He'd kissed a lot of girls.

Just... not Amy Cahill.

Their lips were about to touch. But she seemed to become greatly embarrassed within that microsecond that they would have- she turned her head slightly and his lips landed instead of on hers, on her cheek. "S-sorry," she whispered. "Just a l-little n-nervous." Ian's hand brushed her hair away, out of her eyes, and he could feel the bandage on her forehead beneath his fingertips.

"It's fine," he murmured, and he tried again.

This time, she did not move away.

Her lips were soft and she really did smell like peppermints, and Ian never realized how much he liked that scent until now. It was a nice, proper first kiss- gentle and slow and secret and in a room full of dusty boxes and sunlight. And out of deception and lies and amnesia...

But while he was kissing her, Ian didn't really care about any of that.

When he pulled away, dust was in her hair, in her eyelashes. Her cheeks were still rosy pink, and she looked even more embarrassed than she had been the first time he'd tried to kiss her. She stared at him for a moment, her eyes looking rather out of focus. He wanted to kiss her again, but she said rather suddenly, her eyes sharpening and disappointment in her tone, "...I don't remember."

In a way, Ian was disappointed, too.

But it was impossible for Amy to remember a memory she'd never had.

"It's alright," Ian promised her. "You'll remember everything soon enough." Unfortunately, he thought, not wanting to imagine what would happen when she did. For now, he was going to enjoy his last moment with Amy in this way, because surely when she remembered everything, things would be...

...difficult.

Ian wrapped his arms around her for the second time today, and she didn't object as he held her close to him, breathing in the scent of peppermints and dust.

_•~_•~**Amy**~•_~•_

Amy had a headache.

A really, really _bad_ headache.

She opened her eyes, and for a moment, the transition between black nothing and yellow sunlight felt blinding to her, her eyes filling with tears and then shutting again. She gasped, confusion fumbling her movements, unable to open her eyes because it made her headache so much worse.

Who am I?

What happened?

Amy's fingers curled around the pillow she'd been sleeping on. She dared to open her eyes again, this time slowly, and facing away from the window. Her attempts were successful- in a moment, she was blinking and although her eyesight was a little bit swim-y, she could see.

Amy sat up, brushing her hair out of her face and feeling dizzy. Her fingers glided past something on her forehead. A... bandage?

And it all came flooding back.

She remembered first something that seemed completely random- a memory of both Hope Cahill and Arthur Trent reading her a bedtime story. An early memory. Maybe her earliest. And then she was remembering other things- so many other things. She knew who she was. She was Amy Cahill. She lived with her Aunt Beatrice. No, wait-

The Clue Hunt.

Fragments formed into the entire puzzle, and Amy realized what had happened. What had happened then, and what had happened now- the doctors, the hospital, Nellie's worried face hanging over hers at the bottom of the stairs, before her eyes had closed...

But she couldn't remember falling.

That's normal, she told herself shakily. I think I have a concussion. Right?

For some reason, remembering the Clue Hunt made everything feel new and painful again. Those people that had gotten hurt because of the Cahills... died because of the Cahills... Amy laid back down in her bed and for a long time, these memories plagued her. It seemed to her that they often did- but it had been getting better as time moved on. She wouldn't_ forget_ any of that stuff- disregarding amnesia bouts, of course- but it would stop hurting so much...

"Get up, Amy," Amy whispered to herself. She didn't want to be stuck here anymore. It was weird to go from knowing nothing to knowing almost everything- although some memories were still just fitting into place. Amy dragged herself into and upright position, ignoring her pounding headache.

The clock said it was 8:00. Amy didn't bother to change out of her pajamas- an old red t-shirt and blue pajama pants. Instead, when she began making her way downstairs, the only things about her that had changed were her attitude. And her naivety.

Amy reached the steps going down to the first floor of the house, and for a moment, she froze.

You fell down the steps, the doctors had said. And Nellie and Dan... but she couldn't remember it happening. Amy advanced forward cautiously. As stupid as it was, she was almost scared to go down, though she'd had no problem going up yesterday...

Her head still spinning, Amy went down the stairs. After the first few she relaxed dramatically, though she still clung to the banister, and she held her breath until she reached the bottom, where she let the pent up breath out in a long sigh. Hands shaking, Amy detached herself from the banister and headed for the kitchen. She wondered who might be awake.

It wasn't usual that anyone would be up as 'early' as 8:00 except for Amy herself and, of course, Fiske- but Amy remembered (and it _was_ a satisfying thing to _remember_) that he was headed out this morning to go to a Madrigal meeting in Nevada.

Amy was startled when the figure of a person seemingly appeared right in front of her- and even more startled at who the person was.

Ian Kabra.

When she saw his face, her aching head filled up with so many memories at once that she let out a cry of pain, stumbling backwards a bit. That face- Ian Kabra. Lucian branch Clue Hunter... and boy who'd broken her heart. And... left her to die? ...she knew she wasn't wrong.

So why did he look so concerned for her right now?

He was at her side in an instant, and he grabbed onto her hand so that she didn't fall. He pulled her upright, his eyes searching hers. When he spoke, Amy's mind seemed to slow his words down- "Amy, are you alright?" He asked, his amber eyes flashing. Amy yanked her hand out of his, taking another step back. This one was more careful, though.

"G-g-get away from me!" She snapped.

The Clue Hunt. No, wait- that was over-

Ian and his sister, Natalie. They were on the_ good guys_ side now. Right? Amy was confused, and she felt her mind bending over one particular thought- South Korea during the Clue Hunt, when Ian Kabra had brushed his lips over hers...

Ian frowned at her now, stepping closer to her a second time. Amy didn't move- she froze in place, staring up at him. And she was so frozen in place that when he reached out and gathered her into his arms, she wondered if she might crack, like ice. But she didn't crack at all.

"Do you need to sit down?" He murmured, his lips close to her ear. Despite her conflicted thoughts, his voice was soothing, and it felt unbelievably nice to stand so close to him, with his arms around her like that, and all... he's not the bad guy anymore, Amy thought, confused. But what is he-...

And just like that, she remembered yesterday's events, after she'd come home from the hospital, her memories all wiped clean off her slate. All of the last pieces clinked into place, from before the Clue Hunt to after it...

Ian Kabra was NOT her boyfriend.

I remember now, Amy thought with wide eyes. She wanted to yell. I remember everything- why did you lie to me, Ian? But she was still frozen, wrapped in his arms, and she couldn't move or say speak a word, no matter how badly she wanted to. Her face burned because she realized that, as weird and dream-like as yesterday had seemed, she'd kissed Ian Kabra. And he'd lied to her a second time, made a game out of her when she'd lost her memory.

Games.

That did it.

Amy pushed herself away from him, tears springing to her eyes. She remembered promising herself close to the end of the Clue Hunt that she'd _never_ fall for those amber eyes again. But she'd broken her promise to herself, and even though it was the fault of her amnesia and _definitely_ the fault of Ian, she felt even stupider now then she had the first time.

Because this was, well... the_ second_ time.

Amy could feel all of her hurt and anger displayed on her face- she knew that her cheeks were probably flaming. Ian looked confused at having been pushed away, but then it seemed to click for him as well. His eyes widened as he realized that Amy wasn't an amnesiac anymore.

She'd caught him in his lies.

"Why did you do that?" Amy yelled, angry and hurt enough that her stutter was for once nowhere to be found. "You lied to me. This isn't a game, Ian!" Amy felt tears streaking down her cheeks, which only added to her unfortunately large amount of hurt and anger. Amy could feel her gaze softening in hurt, and she looked away from him, crossing her arms. "_I'm_ not a game." She whispered.

There was a long pause. Amy sniffled, wiping her cheeks, but the tears kept flowing. It was like a reply of events in her mind- from those very first few moments with him during the Clue Hunt, to yesterday, how he'd pretended to be so sweet, how he'd gone so far as to kiss her.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore. They were just standing there, not saying a word. He's probably enjoying seeing me so upset, Amy thought, disgusted. She spun around, not willing to wait here for a second longer with his amber eyes boring into her head.

"You... suck!" She spluttered, because it was the worst insult she could manage to hurl over her retreating shoulder. But he grabbed her hand, making her stop in her tracks. His eyes were intense and he was frowning deeply. Amy was surprised at the amount of emotion making her vision swim- I'm so mad, she thought. But more than that, she was sad. She struggled against him holding onto her wrists.

Why did he have to play tricks?

"Amy," Ian said, trying to catch her gaze. "Amy!" She stopped struggling now, but she looked up at him with hatred in her gaze. He flinched, and then, surprising her, he said, "I do... suck." And he dropped her wrists.

A lot of her still felt like leaving, but she was rooted to the spot. Because of his words- she'd never thought she would hear Ian Kabra admit to being anything less than perfect. In that moment, though, he looked so grim, frowning like that. "W-what...?" Amy asked, bewildered. The tears had stopped running down her cheeks.

"I agreed with you." Ian said calmly. "I said, I _do_ suck." Ian sighed, and for a moment his gaze flickered away from her before coming to a stop on her again. "I shouldn't have lied to you." His voice, which was normally so rich with his British accent, just sounded rather dull.

Amy felt numb. "Then why did you?" She wanted to know. In her head it had sounded demanding, but actually passing from her lips the words seemed to fall flat. He said nothing. Amy moved closer to him, peering, for once, into his eyes- because they seemed to be the place where she could best read what he might be thinking. She was utterly shocked to see his gaze looking instead of confident and unnerving, just... sad.

"Because." Ian said finally, looking down at her. "It was the only chance I'd ever have with you."

Amy frowned quite obviously, disliking how confused she felt. She'd only just regained her memories, for goodness sake! And now Ian was... confusing her...

_The only chance he'd ever have with her._

Ian looked at her with an expression on is face that she was completely unused to. It looked kind of like... longing. Or want. Amy remembered how bitter and evil Ian Kabra had seemed to her even before the Clue Hunt. He didn't even look like that same person.

But then again, he'd lost a lost since then. Maybe... he _had_ kind of changed... maybe. But not enough, Amy thought fiercely. It still made her sick to think of herself buying his stupid lies.

"I will admit," Ian muttered, staring down at her, "That I didn't realize how much I liked you until I told you that little white lie."

Amy stared at him, completely offended by his arrogance. "L-l-_little_ white lie?" She burst. "You can't just go around messing with people's heads, Ian!" But his words about liking her washed over her and stuck in her mind. "I... I had no say in the matter." She whispered. "Of c-course I wasn't going to argue with what you told me when I had amnesia!" She wanted to say more, but she didn't know exactly what, and he'd succeeded in tying up her tongue.

She realized how clever Ian had been yesterday. He was alone with her for a large portion of the day while Nellie and Dan where busy. He'd made it certain that they wouldn't have any interruptions. I'm so stupid, Amy thought miserably. _TWO TIMES!_

Ian stepped unnervingly closer, even though they weren't all that far apart to begin with. His fancy, expensive-looking tie was brushing against her pajama t-shirt.

Amy was torn. Between wanting to let him have his way- even if he somehow _was_ just playing her... and the side of her that was rational. She wanted to kiss him but she wanted to slap him. Of course, her rational side won out (though, she didn't slap him), and with a gentle sigh, she turned away from him a second time, more so that she could actually think properly than anything else. "Ian, what exactly is it that you _want_?"

"You, obviously."

Amy's pink cheeks turned exactly 3 shades darker.

"I n-need to go think. I only j-just got my memories b-b-back-" Amy pushed past him, doing her best not to look at him.

Amy stumbled to the kitchen, trying to think. She got herself a glass of water and sat down to drink it, but when she raised the glass to her lips, she couldn't. Instead, she stood up and began pacing, feeling panicked at the subject of Ian in her thoughts.

Oh God, he'd followed her into the kitchen. "C-can't you leave me alone?" Amy yelled.

"No." He said stubbornly. He walked up beside her, leaning on the counter. "I have come to apologize."

"I d-don't want your apology." Amy said. But she really did kind of want it.

Still, saying 'sorry' doesn't always make up for the fact that you've wronged someone. And Amy was particularly offended at what he'd done to wrong her- even if he claimed now that he... liked her. He had still started it as a joke on her. And he'd carried out his plans because of his own selfishness.

"Well you're going to hear it, anyway." Ian said, frowning at her and crossing his arms. "God, Amy. You make everything so much harder."

I do?! Amy wanted to yell. But instead, her anger clearly displayed on her face, she said, "Then say your apology and go away." Her teeth were gritted.

"I can't do it if you're on the other side of the room."

Steaming mad, Amy marched towards him, going so far as to poke him in the chest with her words. And Amy wasn't really all that confrontational. But she was sick of Ian Kabra. She didn't want to do this anymore. "Are you happy now?" She hissed. Oh, no- she could feel those dumb tears coming on again. Don't cry, she urged herself silently. If you cry, he wins. "Well?" She said after a pause, hoping her voice didn't sound as choked up as she thought it might.

Wait.

He was leaning in.

His lips met hers, and Amy felt a burst of emotions rise inside of her. All of that bundled up hurt going all the way back to Korea, which she'd always hid for the sake of getting along with Ian, though it had never really stopped bothering her. But she was kissing back. I like him, Amy thought, panic rising inside of her. I like him a lot, and I have no idea why, and I don't want to-

It was unfair. _This_ was unfair. He was a liar. But was he getting what he deserved? No. Instead, he was leaning down to kiss her, and she wasn't exactly stopping him, because quite frankly, she felt glued in place. Completely captured. 'The only chance he'd have with her'. What did he mean by that? Yesterday he'd been so sweet. No, he hadn't, he'd been acting. No, maybe not.

Comparatively speaking, this kiss was even better than the first.

Amy couldn't help it. She felt her thoughts melting away as her eyes fluttered closed, and he pulled her a little bit closer, and he still smelled like cloves, the way he had the very first time she'd met him and he'd been such a jerk. But this euphoric kind of nothing didn't last very long- the more rational part of Amy's mind began screaming at her that she was kissing Ian Kabra and that probably wasn't a very good idea.

Amy ripped herself away from him, feeling her hot blood circulating in her cheeks, making them glow pink. She stifled a gasp, and she didn't mean to, but her fingers moved to touch her lips. They'd kissed- and not once, but _twice_. Counting the kiss from the day before, of course.

Amy could only think, what the heck just happened? "WHAT-" Amy started, but he cut her off with a shrug.

"Oops." He said. "I did mean to apologize, not kiss you. Really." A smirk grew on his face.

"You- you-" Amy was having a hard time getting her mouth to move in action of what her brain was trying to get her to say. He was such a JERK. "-SUCK!"

She still wasn't very good at insults.

Amy spun around and hurried away from him, this time determined not to let him follow her. I'm going to kill him, Amy thought. Just... not right now! His _arrogance_. How disgusting. His forwardness. It was awful. His amber eyes... the way it felt to kiss him... how nice he'd been yesterday...

To her utter annoyance, Ian called after her, sounding rather amused at the situation; "Sorry!"

He really didn't sound sorry.

To be honest, Amy thought, still blushing, I'm not certain that I'm sorry about any of that, either.

**(The End)**

_A/N_

_OMIK xD (Oh My Ian Kabra!)_

_Did you like it? _

_I tried hard to keep in IC. I really hope it turned out alright. I know it was rather cheesy and stuff. But I wanted to try my hand at a fic like this xD Here's a bit of trivia for you, though- for some reason, the first kiss, in the room full of boxes, is my favorite kiss scene that I've ever written. IDK why but it's just usually hard for me to write that (xD) and I just really liked the setting of it._

_Thanks for reading, and as always, I really appreciate reviews! :)_

_~Lovely_


End file.
